warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:AtanianWinter
Artwork Thank you so much man - for both the praise and the art. Would you mind if I included these on the page infobox? AtanianWinter (talk) 14:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) More Artwork Yet again, thank you for this artwork. The shoulder art especially. Looks gorgeous. Also, I'm glad you like the last 2 chapters I put together. When I next have some free time I'm going to start writing a story arc including all three of my chapters soon (The Rhinos, Angels Mortiferous and Dust Lords).AtanianWinter (talk) 05:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The Rhinos Incredible! Thanks again! Your artwork really helps give my pages character. It's appreciated. If you have the time and want to do more I could do with a Rhino in Mk.IV power armour - the majority of the Chapter use Mk.IV. AtanianWinter (talk) 08:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Exactly what I was looking for (and as I imagined them to look like) - I'll be using this in their page's infobox for sure! AtanianWinter (talk) 05:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Charnel Warhawks Artwork Charnel Warhawks SP.jpg|Charnel Warhawks shoulder pauldron Charnel Warhawks Astartes.png|Charnel Warhawks Tactical Marine - updated Mind meeting the scorpions? Hello! I read your space rino's chapter and I have to say I absolutly love them. I was wondering if you could read my chapter the Royal Scorpions and see if the rhinos would work along side them or if you have any suggestions. If the two chapters could form an actual friend ship could we collaberate on a battle where their friendship bonds? Thanks for taking the time to read this comment on your talk page! JordanAngel (talk) 16:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I'll give it a read in a little while! I am just going to finish up editing the pages for my 4 Space Marine chapters - I'm starting to interweave all of the chapter I have created (The Rhinos, The Swordfish, Angels Mortiferous and the Dust Lords) into a mini-verse which is taking up quite a bit of time. But I will definitely read your page and come up with some ideas! AtanianWinter (talk) 22:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Dust Lords vs Chronal Guardians Hi there! I don't know if you've seen my Chronal Guardians chapter, but I've realised it might be fun to put them against the Dust Lords. It would give an outside enemy for the traitors, and something to distract the loyalists. I can even think of a situation when the loyalists are attacked by the Guardians, only for them to vanish after saying "We are too early," or something like that. Please contact me if you're interested. Dragonofelder 21:09, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hello Atanian , could we discuss together about a proposition ? If you have steam or an email , it would be much faster and much esaier so leave it in my talk page and we can discuss together. Best regards , Kaedmon (talk) 14:43, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Another Charnel Warhawks Pic Charnel Warhawks_Mk X.png|A standard Primaris Space Marine of the Charnel Warhawks Thanks man! As always I appreciate your artwork for my Chapters! Thanks for the shoulder pad update by the way, I much prefer how yours turned out. I'll add this to the Charnel Warhawks page in a little while. Also, I never really left, my work is just really busy 3/4 of the year and I don't have the time to write, sucks! AtanianWinter (talk) 19:15, May 18, 2017 (UTC)